


Batman meets the Justice League

by janahjean



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No m/m. Complete. No beta. No slash. Self identity reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman meets the Justice League

**Author's Note:**

> publish also in ffnet

An://   
I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for my entertainment purposes only.

Also read my other stories. plith.

Title: Batman meets the Justice League  
By: janahjeanb

Chapter 0  
“So this is Batman?” Superman thought during the first moment he saw the infamous bats clearly and the bats not even blinking at the sudden brightness of the place since he got transported straight from Gotham.  
It really seemed unfair, at least at first, that they have to send in multiple people to apprehend the legendary batman but when both dinah and ollie failed to apprehend the guy, they start sending in flash, and then both john and shayeera. Wonder woman was tempted to join in the fun too and superman secretly fear how weak they would appear if all of them cant confined the bats.

Ollie wanted to keep Batman trapped in the grapple rope they tied him with while being imprisoned in a cell. Dinah and himself were arguing the merits of this while batman remain surprisingly docile after putting up quite a fight in gotham earlier.

Ollie reminded dinah about how their metahuman friends are now in the informary because of this person. Fortunately, they reach superman and wonderwoman before they could trade slaps.

“We will take it from here guys.” superman said cheerfully as he grab for batman’s elbow. Batman give a halfhearted struggle since his attention had been diverted to the bathing suit wearing beautiful woman beside the blue guy.

“Hmm...Wonderwoman is beautiful more than what i see on tv. She is 6’0 ft and probably about 36’ 26 3….” they were startled when the batman began to purr.

“What?” wonderwoman blink at him.

“What?” Batman blink back.

“we fried your transmitter dungbrains, remember?” Ollie said with a sigh.

Batman look at Ollie before with supernatural speed he headbutt him and then he kinda went inside his designated holding cell without prompt. There's a blush that colored his neck and jaw though.

“My dose!” Ollie moaned.

Later...  
“He is hurt.” superman said matter of factly later as wonder woman and himself watch their sole prisoner in the monitor room.

“i dont care for that puny little man.” Wonder woman retorted. 

“He hid it well.” Kal el Seemed to run his mouth helplessly despite the bad vibe wonder woman seemed to send when they talk about the mortal. “We gotta do something.”

“I got an idea.” Diana said with a purr. They were frustrated earlier when batman remain stoic during their interrogation. They told him he only got three days before they will turn him over the usa government for crime of vigilantesm unless he cooperate and told him what they want about a certain villain.

Batman who have been sitting immobile like stones in the center of the room open his eyes when he heard the telltale sign of a door being open. 

Diana remain cautiously within out of range of striking distance. “Talk man of bat and i might help you.” She said while shaking an industrial strong first aid kit.

“Princess,” batman rasped sounding quite amuse. “You dont know seduction dont you?”

Diana bristled. She went closer to batman. “Only the weak use that ploy, puny man” she said as she bend towards batman

Batman swallowed his tongue since he got an eyeful of boobs. “Okey.” He said feeling faint.

Diana studied him. Feeling that ordering him to the cot wont do any good, she settled to sit down beside him. She swallowed a smile when batman look put off. 

“come, lets see what you got?” She said as she carefully lift his chin.

Batman freeze feeling that one wrong move would meant diana could crush his jaw like grapes.

Diana nurse batman and even kiss his booboo when he whine about the bruise on his knuckle. Batman admire the bandage diana expertly wrap around his torso.

Diana was all sweetness now. The bat instead of bristling and making a ruckus in alarm was putty in diana’s hand. It was the playboy weirdly enough whose hackles are standing up.

“What is this?” He growl as he snatch diana’s wrist.

“Youre welcome.” Diana smirk as she tug her hand loose to organize the first aid. 

“i change my mind,” she said as she stand up. “Maybe i should seduce you “,she said with a smile that didnt quite reach her eyes.

“Or i you,” batman said all teeth.

Batman slowly stand up and aim for the bed. He hope by tomorrow he will fare better so as he can escape from this mess. He is going to nap for just a minute and then brainstorm. With that in mind, he close his eyes and sink in bed.

“Man this is so fuck up!” ollie whine when he open up another compartment of the belt and he accidentally release the tear gas pellet.

Dinah and Ice nodded their agreement as they too ended up with tears on their eyes. They fled screaming out of the lab.

They all mutually agreed from there onwards to have superman check the belt and the gloves.

Batman woke up groggy and dismay when he realize he sleep on his batsuit and that judging by his internal clock its late morning. He swayed like he got a hangover as he made his way to the shower/toilet room. He feel miserable as he allow the hot water to wash him. He give in to the urge of throwing his kevlar suit and feel better. He feel thankful when he spot a gray tshirt and a loose karate pants to dress into. He put on his cowl and feel like batman again.

Spotting the meal on the tray he glance at it suspiciously at first. He poke at one apple with a finger and seeing that he didnt got bitten, he demolish his meal. Despite almost starving, somehow Batman still got his manner as he carefully dice and cut some pieces with his plastic fork.

“So thats batman on his day off.” Wonder woman said between giggles as she and some other superheroines watch on the monitor room when words began to spread that batman is at the watchtower. She think batman look ridiculous with the cowl on while dress in ordinary clothes.

The more worldly females meanwhile roll their eyes at wonder woman’s innocence. Obviously she didnt seemed to get that batman is ripped.

Meanwhile….  
Martian manhunter nodded his head in obedience when it is decided that they should try their luck with a powerful psychic to get the info that they need off Batman’s brains.

Batman seemed to dislike metas and aliens in equal measure judging by his growl when he saw a green skinned alien phasing inside batman’s domain.

“Forgive me.” J’onn said before he did the mental assault.

“What are they doing?!” Flash and the rest who recovered from their bruised pride ask aghast when they spied both manhunter and batman freeze in a face to face position.

“Is that my tshirt?” Asked superman meanwhile. Guess we know he still got his priority in order.

Suddenly, manhunter seemed to snap out of it. He phase into the floor looking peeve.

Batman smirk. “Nobody have beaten me yet in chess.” 

Wonder woman sigh when they realize they were foiled again.

Despite the lack of day or night cycle, batman sense it was finally night and despite the fact he is imprisoned he don on his batsuit again. He ignore the surveillance camera as he began to minutely study his prison. (An.Think loki’s prison in the avengers only larger because of the amenities) 

He took a breathe before he run and try a flying kick just because. He is disappointed that the slippers didnt even scratch the glass. He was disappointed at his pink bunny slippers.

“Youre not fit to be a robin.” He told the bunnies designed in his slippers.

He prowl getting restless especially as the night deepen. Suddenly mad with anger and pain at the idea of his precious city unguarded this night, He yelled, “let me out!” while he hammered the wall with his fist. Then just as abruptly he stop. He press his arms to his side and completely hid them in his cloak. He step back from the wall of his prison and Crouch at the bed since he realize pretending that the bed was a gargoyle on a rooftop helps in calming his mind.

“Not again.” Batman moaned the next day when he woke up uncomfortably aware that he is in his batsuit. He stalk towards the bathroom. 

He came out later making his watchers on the monitor room break into gasp when he had remove his cowl and choose instead to put a zorro like mask in place. The scrappy mask reveal light blue eyes that they failed to appreciate because the zoom feature of the camera can only do so much. They had an idea where he made the mask because the bottom half part of the tee expose a muscled tummy. His hair of rich raven black made Mr.T sarcastically said that it even the odds of pinpointing the real identity of batman up by 32% in the dermograph of gotham to which superman pointed that theyre not really out there to reveal batman’s real identity because they should let the U.N or usa decide it.

“really Flash?!” John cried meanwhile when he realize that the batman is now sporting a red tshirt with flash logo in it.

“Hey. I need his good will.” Flash said with a smirk. “I mean, you dont want to fight him.” He wag his finger at john playfully.

Then they watch with slack jaw when Batman began to do the basic move of tai chai. 

“Err what are you doing?” Wonder woman cant take it anymore and decided to ask batman when he was on his 15th step or something (an:// im so making things up but, whatever)

Batman ignore her as he flawlessly execute the next flow after that. Diana shrug and decided to join him by doing her early practice of meditation praying slash warm up outside the dome.

She was focus on her cleansing meditation that she is not aware that Bruce is done with his morning exercise.   
“ is that (insert something totally made up here)?” Batman inquire politely with a tilt of his head. He was standing almost right in front of diana if you ignore the 3 inches thick wall between hen

Thankfully Diana was almost done and so didnt mind the disruption. She stand up and nodded. “ im surprise you know.”

Batman shrug. “Id travelled.” He answer with a so and so hand gesture.

“ and yet you almost cried like a baby when you cant reach gotham last night.” Diana tease.

Batman refuse to be goaded.”gotham is my home. ItS a city that needs my protection.” 

Diana embarass by her cruelty, bow her head and look up at batman. “Im sorry batman. Unless you tell us what we need youll be an absent protector.”

Batman gritted his teeth. “I think you should teach me that to keep me calm.”

The next day…  
Wonder woman and superman decided that they should try again to negotiate with batman. So they went towards the holding cell together.

Wonder woman was so shock by what she see. She without being aware of it was singing song of thanksgiving to Apollo. 

Superman who is her bestfriend for years, covered her mouth in mortification. He was so grateful that they decided to disable the cameras facing this particular holding cell. He didnt want a mob of fan girls oggling batman and he didnt want anyone to know how painful to the ear wonder woman singing could cause as well.

Batman was concentrating in his exercise. He is upside down trying to lift his body using only one arm. He is counting up to twenties before he sense his visitors.

He face them finally wearing nothing but his pants and a charming grin.

“Youre Bruce Wayne!” Superman gasp. Smackgob that the elusive camera shy, probly paranoid batman choose to reveal his face.

Diana who didnt bother learning about man’s world and would rather be in the watchtower’s training room is as equally unimpress as batman with Superman’s name calling. She didnt know this “bruce wayne”

“Yes,” Bruce Wayne acknowledge making a fluid bow.

Wonder woman was running her eyes up and down at bruce waynes naked body appreciatively. Superman almost wanted to run away since bruce wayne was also giving all that he got in leering at wonder woman as well. The atmosphere was crackling with attraction between the two.

So of course, superman have to ruin it by blurting out, “and youre Batman!”

It was like, the friendly dimwitted yet sexually charming playboy also couldnt grasp the concept that he is batman as well because….”y-yes?” bruce said while wrinkling his nose cutely.

“Oh Rah.” Superman collapse on the floor. 

Later...  
“Batman come out and fight. You filthy coward.” Wonder woman was rattling Bruce’s brain in his skull by the force and speed of her shaking. She was screaming also at bruce’s face.

Bruce seemed to be laughing at her as he purr,”youre exactly Brucie’s type. Strong, confident…”

Superman was force to rest at Batman’s cot and was waiting peevishly for diana to retract her order of making him rest when he made a mistake of saying out loud that he got a migraine now because gotham will burn once they found out that their beloved billionaire favorite son is the vigilante.

“I dont care about your type-” almost lazily before wonderwoman could finish her statement, bruce easily flip her. She is now under him.

Bruce give out a sexy laugh at Wonderwoman’s look of shock. “Princess, “ he grab her hand and slide it along his chest,” dont think that all this muscle...is just for... decoration. Brucie knows self defense.”

“So anyway, youre Brucie type...you should care because…” Bruce lean closer to whisper in diana’s ears, “what brucie likes, Brucie Gets.” Quick as a flash, Brucie nip at Diana’s ear.

Diana scream. It is a scream of pleasure. Superman squueze his eyes shut as the two then proceeded to make out in front of him.

…  
…  
…  
…

An.//Hahahahha. So sorry guys. *slap phone to reboot.* my dog type those. Here is what exactly happen….

...because gotham will burn once they found out that their beloved billionaire favorite son is the vigilante.

“-the feelings not mutual!” Wonder woman hiss as she let go of bruce’s neck. And stand up.

Bruce groan as he struggle to sit down. Wonderwoman give him a pain in the neck literally. “Youre not even attracted to the batman?” He asked mournfully.

Diana hesitated. Catching superman’s impercible nod,she said softly, “i dont know him long enough.”

Bruce made a decision. “If you want to bring out the bats, i will help you.”

“Are you sure this would work?” Superman asked for the third time nervously.

“Well id rather do this than uh, you guys torturing me?” bruce said as he smile encouragingly at wonder woman. “Uh, please no meta strenght use okey?” He beg at wonderwoman seeming to read her sharp tooth grin.

Wonder woman privately thinks she is goin to have fun kicking bruce wayne’s and then batman’s butt. Even without her strength. Wth a war cry she charge.

Bruce wayne look almost alarm when the amazon charge but at the last minute he side step. “My,my.” He whistled. 

Superman gape at the different way Brucie fight ... or not fight. Without the heavy armor that restrict Batman as a heavy type brawler, this person almost is as agile as any assassin. But despite his speed, wonderwoman sadly is faster and made more hits than bruce could block. Batman who had fled in the recess of his mind earlier to sulk, or possibly die of boredom was slowly step by step is inching in the front.

Wonder woman couldnt contain her excitement especially since it is starting to work. First the charming smile slip, then somehow the attack become more powerful and soon there is this brooding look that settled like a mask on the face. That brooding quality is something else, it made Bruce jawline suddenly his most attractive feature. Dark stormy clouds rage uncontrollably behind suddenly darker colder dimmer bluer eyes.

“Why cant you guys leave me alone?!” batman growled as he throw Diana at Superman.

Batman stormed into the toilet room and put on his cowl while the metas struggle to untangle themselves. 

“why should i help you?!” Batman hiss when he get back and he loomed over them. Superman tried to hide behind his red cape and let his beautiful puppy eyes work. Diana was hoping she could disappear in the wall behind her.

“Well,” superman cough, “we decided to renegotiate by changing our deal.” 

Being batman, he only blink his surprise. Then a sort of epiphany hit him. “and when you mean “we” you mean you two- the two most powerful metas in your justice league.” he said flatly.

“We will discuss the new term later with the rest” superman said while rubbing his neck. “But when Di and i are in agreement, the rest usually agrees as well.”

“Fine.” Batman growl. “Let me hear those terms.”

That evening …  
Shayeera and Batman are playing golf at the cell. Shayeera keep arguing that her mace is a good as a golf club as any. 

“No.” batman answer for the 5th time resolutely. “Cabby!” He holler.

“Fudge you batman.” John said crossly as he use the ring to fetch the ball and deposit it near batman’s feet. It was jealousy that made him decided to accompany shayeera to the cell and it was jealousy yet again that force him to stay despite the fact that office golf bored him to tears.

They ignore the p.a for several minutes now as it squalled about code red and then a confusing amount of contradicting order. They however could not hear the explosion and scream goin on. They pause to gawk earlier as they watch a batallion moving along the corridor from left to right and then ten minutes later the same batallion came back running towards the opposite direction.

“Arent you guys suppose to be helping?” Batman asked them while leaning into a green colored no.7

John look at him. “Two words- superman and wonderwoman.” They duck as shayeera’s ball bounces all over the place.

Batman snorted. He look intently at the camera and he is the only one who caught that the camera is no longer working.

The lights turn off abruptly.

Batman smile as the familiar cackle of laughter echoes over the place.

“Nightwing! Shut up asshole!”

“Quiet you two buffoons -tt-”

“Sigh. There goes our element of surprise!”

 

Fin


End file.
